


y para de contar

by samej



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji es fuerte, pero, mira, no tanto. No sabe si es peor que Bokuto no se dé cuenta o la expresión sabionda de Kuroo cuando le pilla mirándole más tiempo del permitido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	y para de contar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> Me he obsesionado con este anime/manga así que expect más fics a partir de ahora. Woooho. Escrito originalmente para el [kinkmeme](http://freaktoss.livejournal.com/2164.html?thread=2164#t2164) de hq.

(uno)

El silbato del árbitro suena y Keiji sabe que, en realidad, éste es el peor de los escenarios. Bokuto ha tardado más de lo normal en caer en el modo rechazo y una vez alcanzado el final del partido es imposible hacer que se recupere. 

Entra el último a los vestuarios y Keiji mira, con expresión inmutable, cómo Bokuto se sienta en el banquillo.

—Bokuto-san.

Levanta los ojos pero no le contesta. Keiji cuenta las voces que vienen de las duchas, se asegura de que están solos y se acerca a él.

Bokuto habla con la voz apagada, los labios contra la tela que cubre sus rodillas.

—Akaashi, lo si-

—Bokuto-san, no hace falta que te disculpes.

No levanta la cabeza. Si le dieran cien yenes por cada suspiro que reprime con él, podría comprarse… Le da un poco de pereza pensar, pero muchas cosas. Muchas, muchas cosas.

—Has jugado bien.

No lo ve venir. Casi nunca lo hace, a pesar de que está acostumbrado a sus arranques. Bokuto está sentado y de repente está agarrándole de los hombros y con la cara casi pegada a la suya.

— ¡¿De verdad lo crees?!

No sabe de qué habla, de que está hablando, porque uno de sus pulgares le roza el cuello y le brillan los ojos y está tan cerca. Así que contesta.

—Claro que sí. 

Le aprieta dos segundos más los hombros y se da la vuelta, emocionado como un mono, para quitarse la camiseta. 

Keiji vuelve a su sitio y no le mira, ni cuando pasa en toalla por su lado, cantando por lo bajini. 

Crisis evitada, piensa Keiji, pero a qué precio. A qué precio. 

(dos)

Llega tarde, como siempre. Keiji le da treinta segundos más, a lo sumo, porque es el límite para que le dé tiempo a llegar a la primera clase. Empieza a quedarse solo en la entrada y decide entrar cuando escucha unos pasos que se acercan corriendo. 

Bokuto llega por la esquina y Keiji pone los ojos en blanco.

—Se me ha caído la mitad del desayuno y me he tenido que cambiar y luego Kuroo me ha llamado y...

—No hace falta que grites, estoy aquí mismo. 

Llega y ve que trae la corbata en la mano. Le mira compungido.

—¿Por qué estás a medio vestir? 

—No sé hacerme la corbata sin video.

Sabe que es un error antes de hablar. 

—Anda, trae aquí. 

Bokuto le mira agradecido hasta las lágrimas. 

Se la empieza a poner pero es más difícil de lo que parece cuando siempre te la haces a ti mismo.

—Espera, me doy la vuelta. 

Medio segundo y Keiji es capaz de imaginar cien escenarios en los que esto va a salir mal. Asoma la cabeza por su hombro y le empieza a anudar la corbata. Traga saliva, porque Bokuto le mira de reojo y está demasiado cerca, la piel suave del cuello bajo la camisa y su espalda pegada a su pecho y le escucha respirar y de verdad, quién le manda. Rodea el nudo con la tela, le da la vuelta por ella, y antes de que termine de estirar y subirle el nudo hasta el cuello Bokuto sube la mano hasta él.

Los dedos le queman como lava y aparta las manos, se aleja un paso. 

Bokuto se da la vuelta y le sonríe, es como un puto sol. 

—Ahhhh, es genial, me lo has hecho perfecto! A mí nunca me quedan así. Quiero verla, hazme una foto con el móvil.

—No. 

—Pero, Akaashi… 

A su alrededor no hay nadie ya. La campana que anuncia la hora repica y Keiji se da la vuelta. 

Otra vez a llegar tarde. 

(tres)

Keiji es fuerte, pero, mira, no tanto. No sabe si es peor que Bokuto no se dé cuenta o la expresión sabionda de Kuroo cuando le pilla mirándole más tiempo del permitido.

Si no fuera por lo que le ayudan, pasaría en moto de las sesiones de entrenamiento con ellos. Se despiden tras el partido y Keiji termina de recoger cuando ya la mayoría se han ido. Bokuto está estirándose en el suelo, alcanzando la punta de los dedos de los pies con la mano y haciendo ruidos que se parecen demasiado a gemidos. 

Keiji _no_ va a mirar.

Keiji mira y se arrepiente al momento, porque se le marca la línea del muslo bajo la tela negra y porque tiene los ojos cerrados y _ahora_ sí que le parecen gemidos. 

Se pregunta qué pasaría si lo hiciera. Si se acercase y pasase un dedo por la goma superior de las rodilleras. Si le bajara los pantalones y le dejara solo con ellas. 

—Eh, eh, Tierra llamando a Akaashi.

Bokuto le está hablando, mueve una mano como saludando para llamar su atención. Tiene cara de tonto. Y de búho. Y ese pelo. 

No se entiende a sí mismo. 

—¿Qué quieres, Bokuto-san? 

—Ayúdame a estirar, porfa.

—No.

—Ahh, no me rechaces, no me quiero lesionar. 

Debería decir que no. Pero no quiere que se lesione. Es solo normal que le ayude. 

—No puedes hacer nada solo, verdad.

Se pone delante de su pie y Bokuto estira las manos hacia él y mueve los dedos en gesto de agarrar. Keiji le coge de las muñecas y estira. 

No quiere mirar, pero lo hace, y desde su posición puede ver el interior del muslo donde se le ha subido el pantalón, dos centímetros de piel suave que quiere tocar y morder. 

Siente cómo le arde la nuca, nota en la punta de los dedos los latidos en las muñecas y siente que se acompasa, como si eso fuera posible o tuviera sentido. Le suelta poco a poco para que relaje y después le vuelve a atraer hacia él. 

Pasan varias cosas muy seguidas en ese momento. Primero, Bokuto levanta la cabeza y no puede evitar que se le vaya la mirada a la boca. Bokuto sonríe, y entonces escuchan cómo la puerta se cierra y, del susto, Keiji suelta las manos. La cabeza de Bokuto se aleja como un resorte de él y va hasta el suelo, llega con un golpe sordo.

Keiji entra en pánico y se pone mueve de hasta poder mirar si le ha desgraciado para siempre.

—Si no querías ayudarme, no me tienes que matar, tampoco. 

—Bokuto-san, ¿estás bien? —Le pone la mano bajo el pelo, y nota el chichón que se le empieza a formar—. Deberíamos ir al hospital, quizá tengas una...

—Nah, estoy bien. 

Keiji es consciente de cómo están, en ese momento, con la mano bajo su pelo y rozándole la nuca, su cara sobre la de Bokuto, les separan meros centímetros.

—Oye, Akaashi. 

—¿Sí? 

—Lo siento.

Keiji traga saliva. 

—¿El qué?

Bokuto sube la mano hasta su camiseta, le agarra de ella y tira hacia abajo. Los labios de Bokuto son más suaves de lo que imaginaba, y cierra los ojos tras un par de segundos. Cuando se separan, Bokuto sonríe y Keiji no puede evitar seguirle.

Suena un mensaje en el móvil de Bokuto. Lo mira y se pone rojo como un tomate. Se lo pasa.

De: kuroo  
me he dejado la bolsa, traémela cuando terminéis de hacer vuestras cosas akaashi y tú. PS: BIEN HECHO, BRO. 

Al final del mensaje hay unos cincuenta emojis con cara pervertida. Keiji se levanta. 

—Espero que te hayas despedido de él, porque voy a matarle. 

La carcajada de Bokuto resuena en el gimnasio.


End file.
